This invention relates generally to seating systems and is particularly directed to an articulating seating arrangement which is easily mounted to and removed from, or incorporated into the overall design of, a support base, such as a wheelchair, an office chair base, etc., and which can be easily carried and stored when thus removed.
Wheelchair seating and support arrangements have undergone considerable evolution from the early seat and back flexible support straps. There is currently much interest and considerable effort is being expended in the development of wheelchair seating and support arrangements which provide as comfortable an environment as possible for the enhanced well-being and productivity of the wheelchair-user. These efforts have led to the development of contoured seat and back surfaces which are designed to relieve pressure spots and, in some cases, to provide support and to enhance the function of the user. Although these wheelchair seating systems are frequently detachable from the wheelchair base, when removed from the wheelchair they are generally heavy, bulky and awkward to handle.
Present wheelchair seating systems also are characterized by a rigid frame which does not allow for repositioning of the user, e.g., changing the angle between the seat and back portions. Some wheelchair seating arrangements have allowed for variation in the angle of recline but make use of complicated and expensive pivoting structures which are adapted for fitting to a conventional wheelchair base. These latter arrangements are integral with the wheelchair structure and are thus not usable with another base. In addition, because of its complexity and considerable cost this latter approach is generally beyond the financial means of most wheelchair users.
Variation in the back-seat angle is highly desirable particularly for one confined to a wheelchair. For example, changing the back-seat angle allows for a redistribution of weight and a reduction in the possibility of pressure-related problems. Varying the angle of recline also requires active muscular activity by the user which further promotes the well-being of the wheelchair-user. Finally, extension of the spine such as occurs when "arching" one's back is highly desirable for various anatomical reasons relating to such diverse areas as digestion, muscle tone, support, etc. While the discussion above is primarily directed to wheelchair support arrangements, it is equally applicable to virtually all other types of seating support arrangements. Thus, prior art sealing systems, in general, suffer from various limitations and are in need of improvement.
The present invention provides the aforementioned advantages while avoiding the limitations of the prior art discussed above by making use of seat and back assemblies coupled together in a pivoting manner by means of a conveniently gripped handle. The pivotally coupled seat and back assemblies may thus be folded to a compact configuration for transport and storage or may be extended to the use configuration wherein they are easily and securely coupled as a unit to a support frame such as a wheelchair, an office support base, or other means of support. Each of the seat and back assemblies includes a respective inner support structure disposed within a foam cushion which, in turn, is provided with an outer cover. The inner support structure of the back assembly is further provided with a hinged, lower portion to allow for flexion and extension of the spine. In other embodiments, the hinged back assembly may be coupled by itself to a support base or the flexible seating system may be integrated in a rigid chair frame while still allowing for flexion and extension of the spine.